


Two Years On

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist AU [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family, Impregnation, Life after the war, Random OC Being An Ass, Return To Ishval, Scar Isn’t As Angry Anymore, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: Two years after Father’s defeat, you get the chance to spend the day with your husband and son. Everything seems fine, although something seems to be bothering Scar. Is it the thing he plans to discus with you, or it is the stranger in the market that gets a little too close for comfort?*Set Between Unworthy Chapters 23 And 24, But Can Be Read Separately*





	Two Years On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> So, here’s that fic I mentioned. For anyone wanting to read it separately, he’s a brief summary of the events leading up to this point;
> 
> You’re an Ishvalan, who used to help the camp healer in the East City slums. That where you met Scar. You ended up accompanying him on his journey, eventually falling in love, marrying, and having a child with him. That’s pretty much it. Everything else happened according to cannon, so it should be easy to follow ^.^
> 
> Well, here you go!

It’s been almost two years since the Battle Of Central, and life honestly couldn’t be any better.

Ishval was returned to the Ishvalans, the alchemy of Amestris is back to how it should be, and you’re married to the love of your life, and even have a child in the mix now.

Little Nehemiah was born three months after Father’s defeat, and he was born in Ishval, just as you’d dreamed he would be.

You hadn’t intended for him to be born in a tent while you were waiting for a home to be built, but that doesn’t matter.

So now it’s the three of you; you, Scar, and Nehemiah, living together in the same country you grew up in. You’re not a million miles away from Scar’s old village, but as that area is still being renovated, you’d settled in a different area. You’re certain Scar would have insisted on waiting for said renovations to be completed and starting a new life there, but with a child already in the mix, he’d been content to put roots down immediately.

One major advantage of settling where you are is that you’re located near a huge market area, which is where the three of you plan to spend the day. Scar isn’t needed in any official capacity today, so you’d decided to get out and do something. From what Scar was telling you this morning, there’s a temple nearby that he’s desperate for Nehemiah to see. As much as you think your son will dislike being dragged around a temple, you can’t deny how happy it makes you, seeing him take such an interest in his son. 

You’d been so concerned at first, as Scar had once expressed a desire to delay having children. The moment he held his son however, he changed. He worships the ground Nehemiah walks on, and would do anything to keep his little boy safe. 

He’d even carry him apparently, which is what Scar is doing right now, as apparently someone’s little legs can’t handle the two minute walk to the market.

As you manage to reach the market, Scar fixes his gaze on you, his once-signature scowl making a return on his face. ‘Are you certain you don’t mind me leaving you? I can take Nehemiah to the temple at a later date.’ You’d like to know when. He’s been working himself hard lately. This is the first break he’s had in well over a month now; the man is a machine…

You smile and nod. ‘Of course I will. No one is going to touch the wife of Ishval’s greatest hero. Besides, you’re way overdue time with your son. So, you two go off and have a lovely time, and I shall see you later.’ You give him a quick peck on the lips as a goodbye, and are about to turn your attention to Nehemiah, when Scar leans in close, deliberately twisting his body in a way that keeps the toddler in his arms as far from earshot as possible.

His voice is low, and full of desire. ‘He’s not the only one I am long overdue time with. Take care not to overexert yourself today, for there is something I’d like to discuss with you later.’ You can’t help but blush. Such a suggestion in such a seductive tone can only mean one thing; he wants to discus something sexual with you. You’ve no idea what it could be though. Scar’s not exactly creative in bed; he’s more of a raw sexual prowess person, rather than a technical person. Still, that doesn’t mean you’re unwilling to do something a little out there. As a matter of fact, you’d let him do just about anything…

You’re getting sidetracked, and by the smirk playing on his lips, he knows it. So, you shake your head in an attempt to clear the thoughts away, something that makes Nehemiah giggle.

You grin at your child, leaning in close. ‘Does mummy look silly like that? I bet I did! Now, you be a good boy for dada, okay? If you are, mummy might buy you something yummy.’ In Nehemiah’s case, ‘something yummy’ is code for ‘a banana’, as he can’t get enough of them lately! Still, you should be grateful that he’ll actually eat fruit…

Nehemiah smiles. ‘Bu-bai mummie!’ He waves his little hand at you, and you lean and kiss is forehead.

You give Scar a final kiss. ‘Have a lovely time, dear husband of mine. I’ll meet you by the fruit stall in two hours.’ Despite there being a few such stalls, Scar knows the one you mean; it’s the only one that regularly stocks bananas!

They both leave without another word, and you head off into the market.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It’s been about an hour and a half since Scar left for the temple, and your afternoon is going swimmingly. You’ve managed to pick up enough food to last the week, plus a few extras. The only thing left to buy is bananas, which means you’ll have about half an hour to waif before they boys come back.

Making your way towards the produce stall, you notice something a little off; the usual merchant is nowhere to be seen. Instead, there’s a small sign on the stall. 

It reads;

‘Dear customers,

Please excuse my absence; nature calls. In the meantime, if you’d be content to wait a moment, I’ll return as soon as I can.’ 

It says a lot about this community that a merchant can leave his stall unattended without fear. Everyone here is an honest soul; it’s the perfect place to be.

With nothing else to do, you decide to wait for the merchant. After all, a loo break surely won’t take long. 

As you put your bags down and begin to mentally plan out what to cook for dinner tonight, another customer comes along, and stands just a little too close to you. 

The customer in question is male, early twenties if you had to guess. Clean shaven, just over six foot, and reeking of cologne. The kind of man you’d send away if he approached you in a bar. His frame is a lot slimmer than Scar’s, and he looks as if he couldn’t throw a punch to save his life. Still, there’s something about him that you find unsettling…

The man’s mouth twists up into a sleazy smile, one that reminds you of Yoki. His voice isn’t a million miles away either; were it not for the stranger’s height, you’d think it was Yoki dressed like an Ishvalan. ‘Mm, what a tasty sight.’ You get a horrible feeling in your gut, one that’s screaming that the man is talking about you.

No, it can’t be. He’s talking about the fruit. He has to be! 

You smile politely at him. ‘Yes, the merchant has truly outdone himself today. He’ll be back in a moment.’ Hopefully that moment will come sooner, rather than later.

The stranger’s smirk widens. ‘I wasn’t talking about the fruit, though I bet your melons are juicier than any of this shit.’ Oh shit. He actually WAS talking about you. This is going to be difficult…

Time to nip this in the bud. ‘You’d have to ask my husband about that.’ There, now he knows you’re taken, he’ll back off. 

Yeah, right.

The man scoffs. ‘As if a divine creature like you would be wandering the markets alone if you had a husband. Were I your husband, I’d never let you leave the house. I’d try especially hard to keep you in the bedroom specifically, but I suppose I’d allow you to make my meals, too.’ He inches closer, and you have fight the urge to slap him.

Instead, you take a deep breath, trying to remain calm. ‘If that’s the case, I’m glad I met my husband first. At least he doesn’t treat me like property.’ Now would be the perfect time for the merchant to arrive. If nothing else, he’s seen you and Nehemiah enough times to know there’s a ‘da-de’ in the picture. He’s also aware just who ‘da-de’ really is, and would probably go out of his way to put the stranger off before your husband finds out…

The stranger has the gall to laugh. ‘Now I know you’re lying. No man in his right mind would let you loose like this. Unless your husband just isn’t all that into women.’ This conversation is getting old very quickly. Maybe now would be a time to lose just a little patience?

You frown at the stranger. ‘If he isn’t, he’s a fantastic actor. He’s also a former monk, the warrior kind, so unless you’d like him to break your arms, I’d suggest dropping this conversation.’ Your voice seems to be getting louder, and you’re concerned people will stare.

Unsurprisingly at this point, the man only seems to grow more confidant. ‘A monk?! Oh, well that explains it. What is it, sex with all your clothes on? Just a tiny gap for your bits? I bet that’s it. I bet it’s a few pumps and he’s done, and you’re left unsatisfied. You need a real man in your life to show you a good time.’ Ugh. If only he knew the truth… 

Unfortunately for the stranger, he’s gone a step too far this time. ‘Look, I’ve tried telling you nicely to get lost, by as that’s not worked, I’ll make it clear; stop bothering me. I am more than happily married to the single greatest man I’ve met, and if you think for one moment you can offer me more than he can in any way, shape, or form, you’re painfully mistaken. Now, either act like a gentlemen and stand several feet away so we can wait peacefully, or leave. I won’t ask twice.’ You work on your best ‘Scar’ stare, and it seems effective; the man looks taken aback indeed.

That expression fades away quicker than you’d like, only be replaced by one of pure anger. He grabs your arm, and yanks you towards him. 

Or at least he tries to.

All the time you’ve spent with Scar hasn’t been for nothing. 

As soon as you make contact with him, you push forcefully against him with your free arm, the shock of your actions once again catching him off guard. You use that to your advantage, jumping back to put distance between you and your assailant. You make a fighting stance, ready to hit him again if you have to.

A voice calls out behind you. ‘Mummie, I back!’ You risk looking away for a moment, only to see Nehemiah haphazardly waddling towards you.

Following just behind him? Scar, of course.

As soon as Nehemiah reaches you he puts his arms up, desperate for a cuddle. You scoop him up swiftly, cuddling him into you as you glare at the stranger.

His voice is as happy as ever. ‘Mummie, doblebe tompol! Wherbot rewly high! Bubshue figuuur da-de had bes day!’ While only half of it makes sense, it sounds like he’s had a wonderful time. His father however…

Scar stands beside you, wrapping an arm around your waist possessively as he addresses the strange man. ‘Do you have business with my wife?’ His tone is level, but the look he’s giving screams ‘I’ll kill you, and they’ll never find a body.’ You have to admit you’re relieved that someone is here to back you up; though honestly, you could have kicked his ass if you’d needed to.

All the colour drains from the strange man’s face. ‘Oh fuck. It’s you! Your… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll be… bye!’ He turns tail and flees faster than you’ve ever seen anyone leave before, like some kind of rat on steroids!

Nehemiah points and laughs. ‘Siyee man, bu-bai!’ You laugh nervously in response, but Scar doesn’t so much as smirk, his stern eyes locked on the direction the stranger fled.

You’re about to say something, when another familiar voices calls out. ‘Well well, if it’s isn’t my best customer! Aw, and you’ve got the whole family with you today, how lovely! I bet I know what you’re here for, and you’re in luck! I’ve just had a fresh delivery of bananas!’ 

This is music to a certain someone’s ears. ‘Nana, nana!! Mummie, nana!’ He’s already bouncing up and down, not-so-subtly-begging you for them. 

As you make the single most important purpose of the day, Scar remains surly and silent, seemingly lost in his thoughts. He picks up the shopping from the floor without a word, and stands as close to you as he can. 

He remains close by the entire walk home, scowling and occasionally growling at every man you cross paths with.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Scar’s mood doesn’t improve at all throughout the day.

He hasn’t spoken unless prompted, and even then it’s been little more that a grunted affirmation. You’ve not seen him like this since… well, since you’d first met him! It’s like he’s regressed three years in terms of personality. 

It’s dinner time now, and he’s just been sat staring at you, occasionally taking a bite of food. It’s too intense, you don’t know what to think of it. Is he angry at you for what happened? You’re not the one trying to make a pass at a stranger! How much did he see? Did he just see you fighting back? Maybe that’s why he’s mad, because you used violence for seemingly no reason. 

Whatever it is, you need answers, and you need them now.

Steadying yourself, you begin what you’re terrified will transform into the first serious argument you’ve ever had with Scar. ‘Have I done something wrong? You’ve not been yourself since you came back from the temple. Is it something I’ve done?’ You hope whatever it is, it can be fixed. The thought of losing him after all you’ve been through…

He’s about to answer you when you hear a spoon fall to the floor; a single look at a now-sleeping Nehemiah makes the culprit clear. Bless his heart, falling asleep while eating. He’s so pure and adorable…

Scar grunts. ‘I’ll take him to bed. Wait for me in our room.’ He scoops Nehemiah into his arms, and makes to leave the kitchen, uttering his last line without looking back. ‘It is entirely your fault.’ With that, he walks off upstairs. 

Your heart sinks. So it was the violence then? Or does he think you were trying to start something with that stranger? It hurts either way, and you hope you’ll be able to convince him to see reason. After all, you were only defending yourself, and you were trying to get as far away from that man as you could.

Well, dwelling on it is pointless. You leave the kitchen without clearing up, too anxious to delay the inevitable. If this keeps going the way it seems to be, a few dirty dishes will be the very least of your concerns. 

As you head to your bedroom, you catch a peak at Scar putting Nehemiah to bed, the larger man placing a tender kiss on the toddler’s forehead. Your heart feels like it’s about to burst through your chest. What if your actions and Scar’s reaction cause problems between you? Where does that leave Nehemiah? Stuck in the middle of two warring parents? It isn’t fair on him. You hope you’ll be able to keep it civil for his sake…

Resigned to your fate, you walk to your bedroom at sit on your bed, waiting for Scar to deliver his judgement.

You don’t have to wait long. Scar appears in the doorway after a few minutes, still looking stern. He walks in and closes the door behind him, but doesn’t move another inch. Instead he just stares at you, and you stare back. The two of you keep staring until…

You can’t take it anymore! Why is he looking at you like that?! He’ll burn you alive with those fierce eyes of his! 

Trying hard not to show your inner turmoil, you speak in an even tone. ‘What did I do wrong?’ There must have been something…

Scar’s face softens slightly. ‘Nothing. That’s why it’s your fault.’ He walks closer, and you realise you can’t back away from him. All you can do is wriggle back into the centre of the bed, lamenting not removing your more traditional Ishvalan robe beforehand; it’s hard to wriggle back when you keep pining it down.

With Scar now directly in front of the bed, you try for answers again. ‘If I did nothing wrong, why are you so upset with me? You’ve barely spoken a word to me since we got home. It’s scaring me. Just tell me how to fix this.’ It’s not like him to speak in riddles, though it is like him to hide his feelings. Why can’t he just tell you straight what’s wrong?

Scar’s next action comes as a surprise; in a single swift movement, he removes his own robe leaving him… completely naked?! He’d neglected to wear underwear today? Not that you’re complaining, now that you’re getting to see him in all his glory, but still, you had no idea. Does he do this often, and you’ve just not noticed?

If Scar’s sudden nudity is a surprise, then his words are the biggest shock imaginable. ‘You’re too perfect. You always have been. The way you smile, the way you act, the way you love me. You’re so perfect that not even my own darkness could taint you. You merged your perfect soul with my tainted one, and somehow we created a child that’s just as perfect as you. There are still days when I find it hard to believe Nehemiah is mine. I alone could never have made a child like him. Alas, it is your perfection that has set my ire ablaze.’ You don’t know what to say. How are you supposed to react to being told you’re perfect?! Sure, this isn’t the first time he’s told you this, but it’s still a hard one to react to.

Just as well you don’t have to reply; Scar isn’t finished. ‘I saw the entire incident with that man today, if I can even call him a man. I heard the things he said, the way he cornered you, and when he grabbed you…’ Scar is beginning to look lost in his own thoughts, a sentiment reinforced when he changes the subject. ‘Get undressed.’ Normally, you’d refuse him such a thing when he’s in this mood, but on this occasion you do as instructed, slipping off your robe and tossing it off of the bed. You’re about to remove your bra when Scar pounces, pining your hands above your head and trapping you underneath him.

His breathing is heavy, and his body is burning into yours as he leans down to growl in your ear. ‘As much as I hated seeing that thing try to take you from me, you have no idea how much your replies affected me. Were it just the two of us, I would have dragged you down the nearest alley and had my way with you there and then. Trying to keep myself in check all day has been agonising, but somehow I’ve managed. Now that we’re finally alone though…’ his lips suddenly connect with your neck, and begin sucking it forcefully, as if he’s determined to leave a mark. All you can do is lie there and moan as his sucking grows ever harder.

When he’s satisfied he’s made his mark, Scar removes his lips from your neck, and puts his mouth by your ear. ‘You’re mine. My wife, my love, my perfect woman. I’m the only man who’s ever experienced your touch, and you’re the only woman I’ve ever lost myself in. I know all of this, but there is always still doubt. Hearing what you said did nothing but affirm my beliefs. That you think so much of me, that you feel I have anything to offer you…’ his hands leave your wrists and head straight for your bra straps, his surprisingly deft fingers undoing it in seconds. He has it across the room in the blink of an eye, and is soon replacing the fabric of your bra with his hands. 

You cry out as he begins teasing your nipples, words falling haphazardly as you try to piece together a sentence. ‘Everything. You… you’re all I’ll ever want in a ma-ah-ah ah more!’ Well, that was a pathetic attempt…

Scar seems slightly pleased with himself, underneath his burning desire to bury himself in you. ‘I love hearing you say that. There’s something more I want to give you though, something I had planned to discus tonight.’ One hand leaves its designated breast to slide into your last remaining scrap of clothing, and you’re almost embarrassed when Scar feels for himself just how wet you are. You shouldn’t be turned on like this, not after the way Scar has been acting. He must have your arousal down to a fine art now… 

Scar continues talking, stroking you firmly as he does. ‘I want another baby. I want to spend the next nine months watching and feeling out next child grow inside you. I want you to be able to show everyone your bump, the need to hide it a thing of the past. I had planned to tease your body all night until you swore to at least entertain the idea, but now, after today, I want to make one right here and now. It’s ultimately your decision though…’ His lips return to your neck again, and you find yourself a little irritated. How are you supposed to make a decision with him distracting you so throughly?

Just as well you already know what you want.

Weaving your hands through his hair, you yank his head away from your neck, bringing his head up to face you. 

Your words are a little clearer this time. ‘Put a baby in me.’ 

All you receive in response is a single growl.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Scar would normally have to take a moment to compose himself after hearing his wife say something like that, but considering that his composure is already long gone, he doesn’t need a moment.

Truthfully, he’s been thinking about asking for another child for months. The house that Cheng built for them has enough room for a minimum of four children, though he strongly suspects the Xingese traveller wants them to have more. Scar would normally protest against such an obvious attempt to convince him to act in a certain way, but right now he doesn’t care. At least there’s room enough that him and his wife can grow their family without having to worry about space. 

He really would have begged her to consider his proposal. He’d have done anything she asked of him in return. He knows he’s been busy lately, so he assumed it would take that degree of convincing just to get her to think it over. That she agreed so willingly…

It’s not that much of a surprise, now that he thinks about it. Not after what she said earlier. 

Scar had witness the entire thing. Nehemiah had grown bored of the temple, and pestered him about returning to his mother sooner. As much as he’d hoped to show his son more, the thought of being reunited with his wife sooner certainly wasn’t an unpleasant one. 

When he’d seen the stranger approach her, he’d assumed he was going to ask for directions or something else innocent. Scar could feel his blood boiling in his veins when the vulgar comment about her breasts left the man’s lips. How dare he objectify her like that? How dare he stare at her like she’s livestock to be inspected? The comment about how he’d have to ask her husband almost made Scar smirk. He almost walk over them just to gloat that yes, his wife does indeed have a wonderful chest, and it’s for his eyes only. Well, technically his son has seen it too, but he’s far too small to remember…

In a way, Scar regrets not intervening. He hadn’t known the stranger would try to manhandle her. He has to admit, he’s proud of the way his wife took care of herself without him. He’d forgotten that she’s so much tougher than he ever gives her credit for. He would have let the situation consider a little longer, but at that point Nehemiah decided that he’d had enough waiting. So, Scar had slipped back into his role as ‘overprotective lover’, and glared at the man, scaring him off in record time.

From them until now, Scar has found himself consumed by what he can only describe as possessive lust, though he’s uncertain if it’s caused by his wife’s defence of him, or the stranger trying to take her from him (as if he could). He’s hidden it well behind an angry façade, which he regrets to an extent. He could see his actions were causing her distress, but he couldn’t risk letting his true feelings show. If he had, he knows he would have shoved her against the nearest flat surface and screwed her into oblivion there and then, like he said he would have done in an alley had they been alone. He almost let his feelings out when Nehemiah grew drowsy, but alas, the boy was too excited to sleep. So he waited.

Now though? 

Now he has her alone and almost naked beneath him, willing to create life with him once again. That means he can expel every ounce of lust within him without needing to consider things like pulling out or contraception. The situation is almost perfect. 

He takes his hands away from her opening and her breast, and tears her underwear off with minimal effort before sliding himself inside, detaching his mouth from her neck so she can hear him moan, and know how much he wants her.

Now the situation is perfect.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Even after two and a bit years of being together, the sound of Scar moaning excites you just as much as it did the first time you heard it. Having him grunting and growling above you as he thrusts into you like a man possessed has become second nature now, but you don’t think you’ll ever tire of it.

He’s slightly more forceful than usual, but you’re not complaining. He’s only ever like this when he’s lost in his own emotions, something that doesn’t happen often. If he wants to work through his issues by fucking you into the mattress, he’s more than welcome to do so; it’s not like he ever leaves you wanting.

Just as you think that, one of his hands moves to rub your clit in slow, deliberate strokes, and it’s your turn to moan. 

Scar’s movements seem to become even faster, yet he still manages to speak through gritted teeth. ‘This is what you do to me, how you make me feel. You’re mine. You’re mine, and the next man that questions that will suffer. My woman. My wife. Mine.’ His next move throws you completely; he bites down on your shoulder, hard enough to leave the impression of his teeth on your skin.

That’s it for you. You fall apart underneath him, body writhing as if it’s trying to escape your orgasm. It’s so intense it brings tears to your eyes, and it just keeps on going.

When it’s finally over, Scar’s thrusts become more controlled and methodical, and the hand on your clit abandons it so it can grab your thigh. With a hold on it rough enough to leave bruises, he wraps it around your leg, angling his thrusts a little deeper; he really is determined to make another baby.

Scar’s face contorts in pleasure, and you know it’s only a matter of time now; you decide to push him over the edge.

Smiling your very softest smile, you begin to gently stroke your belly, until Scar makes eye contact questioningly.

Maintaining eye contact, you call out to him. ‘I’m all yours. Put a baby in me.’ 

That’s all it takes to push Scar over the edge, your husband crying out as he releases himself deep inside you.

When he’s finished, Scar doesn’t pull out; instead, he puts all his weight onto his arms and hovers over you, desperate to keep the connection. 

Grinning in post-orgasmic bliss, you call him out on it. ‘Desperate to feel close to me, are you?’ You wiggle your eyebrows a little too, mind all dazed from what just happened.

Scar suddenly acts very embarrassed. ‘I don’t want anything to come out.’ Oh. You have no idea how to respond to that…

You settle for nervous laughter. ‘I’m not sure why you’re so worried; you managed to get me pregnant accidentally the first time we made love.’ You’ll never let him forget it either…

Scar looks slightly concerned. ‘That wasn’t all me though. We both prayed for something that night, and God sent us Nehemiah. I don’t want to ask God for anything more, so this has to be all on me.’ While that might be true, you’re not certain that asking for a second child would be a request too far; not when you consider how many lives Scar’s actions have saved.

You lean up to kiss Scar lightly on the lips. ‘I’ll ask for us then. I’ll pray that our family to continues to grow in both size and strength. Would that be too much for me to ask for?’ Scar leans to down to kiss you back, and you almost melt into the the bed.

His smile is almost blinding. ‘Nothing is too much for you to ask for.’ Interesting…

You smirk. ‘Does that mean you’ll pull out so we can cuddle?’ Knowing him, he’ll probably do so without much protest.

Scar’s smile turns predatory. ‘I’m not done with you yet.’ 

You get the feeling you won’t have to pray for a second child after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, was it okay? I’m hoping it was up to standard…
> 
> As always, feel free to let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ^.^


End file.
